dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
1.17.0
This is a list of changes between game version 1.16.4 and the version 1.17.0. =Changes= Item Name * Adventurer boots -> Adventurer Boots * Adventurer hat -> Adventurer Hat * Bag of Sacred Bamboo Wood -> Bag of Holy Bamboo Wood * Cheque of the Glazov Vater Tavern -> Cheque of the Glazov Vater Inn * Compet Dink -> Contest Dink * Daisy Amulet -> Field Amulet * Daisy Key -> Field Key * Forgetfulness potion :'Strinking' -> Forgetfulness potion :'Striking' * Gobbal saliva -> Gobball Saliva * Gobball War Chief' leather -> Gobball War Chief Leather * Humongous Soul Stone -> Huge Soul Stone * Iop's hair tuft -> Iop Hair Tuft * Joe Stonefiddler -> Joe Stonefiddler\'s Letter * Krokette amulet -> Krokette Amulet * Letter -> Oto -> Letter for Oto * Lightning Thrower in Chestnut -> Lightning Thrower in Chestnut Wood * Lightning Thrower in Walnut -> Lightning Thrower in Walnut Wood * List of Baits for Bhan Laka -> List of Baits for Fishermen * Lumberjack hatchet -> Lumberjack Hatchet * Mad Tofu cloak -> Mad Tofu Cloak * Magic Mutilated Makroute -> Mutilated Makroute * Magic Petal -> Magic Famished Sunflower Petal * Magical Bamboo Wood -> Magic Bamboo Wood * Manger in Chestnut -> Manger in Chestnut Wood * Mastralis Crocloak -> Mastralis Croak * Ragalde's boots -> Ragalde's Boots * Reort of Raaga -> Report of Raaga * Tabasse Inn Beer -> Kikim Inn Beer * Tavern Shield -> Inn Shield * The Crackler's boots -> Crackler Boots * Treebelt -> Treechelt * Treecapa -> Treecape * Treecaska -> Treechelmet * Trool fair softtoy -> Trool Fair Soft Toy * Unlearning Potion for Profession : Hammer Smithmagus -> Unlearning Potion for Profession : Hammer Forgemage * Unlearning Potion for Profession : Shovel Smithmagus -> Unlearning Potion for Profession : Shovel Forgemage * Unlearning Potion for Profession : Sword Smithmagus -> Unlearning Potion for Profession : Sword Forgemage Monster Name * Agressive Arachnee -> Aggressive Arachnee * Akwala Guard -> Akwadala Guard * Akwala's Heart -> Akwadala's Heart * Arachnee -> Perverse Arachnee (summon of treechnids?) * Awaken Sapphire Dragoss -> Sapphire Awaken Dragoss * Bewitched Cherry-Wood -> Bewitched Wild Cherry-Wood * Bewitched Sacred Bamboo -> Bewitched Holy Bamboo * Cracked Black Dreggon -> Immature Black Dreggon * Cracked Golden Dreggon -> Immature Golden Dreggon * Cracked Sapphire Dreggon -> Immature Sapphire Dreggon * Cracked White Dreggon -> Immature White Dreggon * Demonic Rose -> Diabolical Rose * Disciple Sankwa -> Sankwa Disciple * Ecureuil mesquin -> Mean Squirrel * Explosive Chest -> Explosive Shell * Female Imp -> Impette * G.M. Wabbit -> GM Wabbit * Gobball -> Hunted Gobball (not the ordinary Gobball, probably a quest fighting objective - category is NPCs) * Green Mouse -> MouMouse (Poor Twitwi quest?) * Healing Chest -> Healing Shell * Heart of the Dopples Territory -> Heart of the Dopple Territory * Heart of the Imps Village -> Heart of the Imp Village * Kanigrou -> Kaniger * Karne Riders -> Karne Rider * Magus Bwork -> Bwork Magus * Minoskito Air -> Air Minoskito * Minoskito Earth -> Earth Minoskito * Minoskito Fire -> Fire Minoskito * Minoskito Water -> Water Minoskito * Mont of the Small Mino -> Small Mino's Mount * Moskito -> Minoskito * NakunBra -> Hazwoanarm * Nebgib The Stabilizer -> Nebgib The Pacifier * Obscur Rose -> Obscure Rose * Olantern -> Olantewn * One-armed Bandits' -> One-armed Bandit * Ougah -> Ougaaa * Plain Crackler -> Eroded Kirball * Radlu Minite the Dark Minor -> Radlu Minite the Dark Miner * Robber of the Rogues Clan -> Rogues Clan's Bandit * Robot Rickshaw -> Pushy Robot * Rocky -> Fire Bowl * Sa'Ruoy'Dnim -> As'Ruoy'Dnim * Sewer Rat -> Grossewer Rat * Shaman Sewer Rat -> Grossewer Shaman * Sharp Black Dreggon -> Alert Black Dreggon * Sharp Golden Dreggon -> Alert Golden Dreggon * Sharp Sapphire Dreggon -> Alert Sapphire Dreggon * Sharp White Dreggon -> Alert White Dreggon * Sick Disewersting Rat -> Sick Grossewer Rat * Sick Milidisewersting Rat -> Sick Grossewer Milirat * Summoning Killer -> Summon Killer * Tabasse Innkeeper -> kikim Innkeeper * The Ouassingue -> Ouassingue * Tofu in cage -> Tofu in Cage * Trooll -> Trool * WonnoLirsin -> WonnoPih Region name * Pig Dungeon renamed The Dragon Pig's Maze Subarea name * Aerdala Door -> Aerdala Gate * Akwadala Door -> Akwadala Gate * Amakna Sud -> Amakna south * Amakna centre -> Amakna center * Amakna's Castle Gobballs' breeding -> Gobball Breeding of the Castle of Amakna * Amakna's Castle Underground -> Underground of the Castle of Amakna * Amakna's Castle -> The Castle of Amakna * Asse's Coast -> Asse Coast * Astrub city -> Astrub City * Astrub fields -> Fields of Astrub * Astrub forest -> Astrub Forest * Astrub mining -> Astrub Mining * Astrub underground -> Underground of Astrub * Astrub's meadows -> Astrub Meadows * Bakers District -> Bakers' District * Bonta Cemetary -> Cemetery of Bonta * Bonta's edge -> Edge of Bonta * Border of the Treechnid Forest -> Treechnids forest's border * Breeders' Village -> Breeder Village * Brâkmar's edge -> Edge of Brakmar * Bulbs Cave -> Bulb Cave * Butchers District -> Butchers' District * Bworks' Village -> Bwork Village * Camp of the armless gangsters -> Camp of the armless bandits * Cania Fowest -> Cania Forest * Canidae's Dungeon -> Canidae Dungeon * Cemetary of the Tortured -> Cemetery of the Tortured * Central Wabbits island -> Central Wabbit Island * Cracklers' Dungeon -> Crackler Dungeon * Dark treechnids forest -> Dark Treechnid Forest * Deep Astrub underground -> Deep Underground of Astrub * Door of Sufokia -> Sufokia Gate * Door of the Drageggs -> Dreggon Gate * Dople Village -> Dopple Village * Doples Trainning -> Dopple Trainning * Doples' Prism -> Dopple Prism * Dragofield -> Dragoturkeys' Territory * Dungeon of the Gobballs -> Gobball Dungeon * Enchanted lakes -> Enchanted Lakes * Entrepôts District -> Handymen's District * Feudala Door -> Feudala Gate * First bridge -> First Platform * Gladiatrooll -> Gladiatrool * Gobelins' Camp -> The Goblin Camp * Imps Village -> Imp Village * Ingals' Fields -> The Ingalsses' Fields * Jewellers District -> Jewellers' District * Kaliptus forest -> Kaliptus Forest * Kitsounes Dungeon -> Kitsoune Dungeon * Kitty -> Gobball Game * Koalaks' Mountain -> Koalak Mountain * Left Wabbits island -> Left Wabbit Island * Little Island of the South -> Porcos' Territory * Lumberjacks District -> Lumberjacks' District * Madrestam Harbor -> Port of Madrestam * Master Crow's library -> Lord Crow's Library * Militia District -> Militia's District * Minotoror's island -> Minotoror's Island * Minotoror's maze -> The Minotoror's Maze * Model of interior -> Standard Interior * Mush Dungeon -> Field Dungeon * Mysterious underground -> Mysterious Underground * Nauseating swamps -> Nauseating Swamps * Never-ending swamps -> Bottomless Swamps * Pandala forest -> Pandala Forest * Pandala -> Neutral Pandala * Pandikazes Hideout -> Pandikazes' Hideout * Path of Brakmar -> Path to Brakmar * Pets' sanctuary -> Pets' Sanctuary * Pig Maze -> Dragon Pig's Maze * Porkass Plain -> Lousy Pig Plain * Primitive cemetery -> Primitive Cemetery * Right Wabbits island -> Right Wabbit Island * Road of Bonta -> Road to Bonta * Scaraleafs' plain -> Scaraleaf Plain * Second bridge -> Second Plat NPC Name changes * Innkeeper Hotbread -> Innkeeper Pinchaut * Ninetainedo Peule -> Ninetainedo Ple * Badufron chef mercenaire -> Igor Ant, Mercenary Chief * Acidrik Fenlapanse -> Acidrik Gutsplitter =New= Gears * Ancestral Gear * Black Rat Gear * Ceremonial Gear * Soft Oak Gear * Sponge Gear * White Rat Gear Items * Ancestral Ring * Ancestral Shin Guards * Ancestral Torc * Ancestral Treecape * Ancestral Treechelmet * Ancestral Treechelt * Ancestral Treechnid Bark * Ancestral Treechnid Bud * Ancestral Treechnid Root * Autumnal Soft Oak G-String * Billalo * Black Rat Belt * Black Rat Boots * Black Rat Cape * Black Rat Daggers * Black Rat Fabric * Black Rat Mask * Black Rat Necklace * Black Rat Ring * Black Rat Skin * Black Rat Ulna * Bontarian Rat Dungeon Key * Bootlicker Potion * Brakmarian Rat Dungeon Key * Breeders' Compensation Gift * Ceremonial Belt of the Lord of the Rats * Ceremonial Necklace of the Lord of the Rats * Ceremonial Ring of the Lord of the Rats * Crocodyl Meat * Crocodyl Steak * Filtounga Recipe * First Key to the Rat King's Dungeon * Grossewer Rat Hair * Grossewer Rat Skin * Grossewer Shaman Hair * Grossewer Shaman Skin * Kaniger Meat * Kaniger Steak * Key to the Rat Dungeon of the Castle of Amakna * Koalak Meat * Koalak Steak * Magic Red Balloon * Preserved Crocodyl Meat * Preserved Kaniger Meat * Preserved Koalak Meat * Purse of 10,000 Kamas * Rat Lord Ceremonial Boots * Rat Lord Ceremonial Cape * Rat Lord Ceremonial Mask * Sand Dungeon Key * Second Key to the Rat King's Dungeon * Soft Oak Dungeon Key * Soft Oak Hat * Soft Oak Ring * Soft Oak Sunday Thongs * Soft Oak Talisman * Sphincter Cell Fabric * Sphincter Cell Femur * Sphincter Cell Skin * Treechnid Dungeon Transformation * Werepeki Lair Key * White Rat Belt * White Rat Boots * White Rat Cape * White Rat Fabric * White Rat Gauntlet * White Rat Hat * White Rat Necklace * White Rat Skin * White Rat Sword * White Rat Tooth * Worn Soft Oak Cape Monsters * Alert * Apero Ghost * Arachnotron * Black Rat * Blue Dink * Donatella * Green Dink * Kloon Dink * Leonardawa * Michelangela * Orange Dink * Raphaela * Rat Bag * Rat Basher * Rat Pakk * Rat Rah * Rat Suenami * Rat Tchet * Raul Mops * Sick Treechnid * Sphincter Cell * Sponge Mob * Starfish Trooper * The Block * Werepeki * White Dink * White Rat NPCs * Aperirel * Bitsan Picies * Captain Fatchark * Captain Starky * Chapi Chapo * Colm O'Ver * Fred Austere * Gobballeater * Jorg Dy * Josette Moresyca * Jumbo Mumbo * Key Master * Koka Dekolak * Kris Tericks * Madam El * Marie Zoto * Maskara * Metamunch Kin * Mouss Bouff * Nioo Nioo Welties * Paindep * Ploddey * Pol Bokuz * Rat Dungeon Keeper of Bonta * Rat Dungeon Keeper of Brakmar * Scrollum Wormius * Sir El * Stampitor the Boor * Turkette Qillpen * Valcor Quests * A Hysterical Judge 155 * Breeding Culture 141 * Carcassing Allister's Castle 132 * Charge! 144 * Dragoturkey meat for Allister's dinner 139 * Delicatessen 148 * Dungeons and Donjons 156 * Giddy up! 143 * Guided Tour of Allister's Castle 131 * How to put a shark in his coffin 136 * Knowledge vs Strength 142 * Load the Mule 150 * Non Guided Tour 146 * Polar Race 149 * Potato Head 138 * Stomp Stamp 145 * The Bootlicker Potion 135 * The Key Master 153 * The Lovely Hermit 137 * The Master's Henchmen 154 * The Site Chief sits down to eat. 133 * The Warrior's Path 157 * Tricky Flowers 147 * Trip Round the World 152 * Wartella's Teeth 134 * Where's the Minotoror? 140 * Wooly Wool Shearer 151 Spells * Bewitched Cutting * Black Plague * Breeze * Call of the Sea * Complicity * Dark Cure * Darkness * Dead Arachnee Throwing * DoctoRat * Grate * Harpooning * Hazardous Cure * Kawabunga * KilleRat * Korrattion * Meteorion * Mutagen * Peki Slubber * Purification * Rabble * Rack * Radical * Ram * Rampage * Rapidity * Raptor * Rasp * Ravages * Ravine * Razor * Repulsion * Rinse * Salting * Sanded Dispersal * Scratch * Scrub * Short Cut * Shot * Silvan Attraction * Sly Wave * Spontaneous Regeneration * Sprat * Weremutation * Werepeki's Spirit * White Plague =Deprecated= Items * Imp Flower Category:Change log